Usuratonkashi
by julia uchiwa uzumaki
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se détestent, sauf que notre brun, lui, l'aime et ce n'est pas tous les jours facile. Après une très grosse bêtise de Sasuke, Naruto l'ignore et ça va mettre le brun dans des état pas possible, qui va gâcher le cœur de notre blond. /!\ présence de yaoi SASUNARU !
1. Chapter 1, Partie 1: C'est la fin !

**disclaimer:** les personnage appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto le dieu de naruto, ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas ( et c'est pas juste )

**note:** bien même si j'ai mis le rating M il n'est pas là au début mais un partie est tout de même assez hard mais je peut dire qu'il est aussi T voila !

**note 2:** je me suis bien amuser a écrire cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ^^

* * *

Partie 01

Salut je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki mais tous mes amis me surnomme Naru, je suis blond aux yeux bleus, les autres disent d'ailleurs très souvent qu'ils ressemblent à l'océan. Je parcours tranquillement les rues pour rejoindre mon lycée, je vois mon meilleur ami Kiba Inuzuka qui est bien sûr toujours avec son chien.

Kiba : yo Naru ça gaz ?

Naru : yep et toi ?

Kiba : ouaip mais je cherche toujours l'amour

Alors qu'il me dit ça, Shino Aburame, un garçon brun avec des lunettes de soleil que je n'ai presque jamais entendu parler passe près de nous et Kiba rougit. Quand Shino c'est éloigné, je regarde mon meilleur ami dans les yeux.

Naru : eh Kiba pourquoi tu rougis ?

Kiba : euh... ba... euh. On va être en retard ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

En repensant à ce qu'il m'a dit je me mets à rire quand soudaine, je percute une personne plutôt brutalement.

... : tss regarde où tu marches Usuratonkeshi !

Je reconnais cette voix et cette insulte, enfin moi je la prends pour une insulte parce que ça vient de LUI !

Naru : la ferme Sasuke t'est aussi fautifs que moi vu que toi aussi tu m'as percuté !

Sasu : whoua, tu m'impressionne, ta phrase est presque sensé baka.

GRR il m'énerve, déjà qu'il s'accapare MA Sakura. Oui je suis fou amoureux, même raide dingue de Sakura Haruno mais elle m'envoie toujours balader car elle, évidemment c'est la première fan de Sasuke, il a même un fan club : les Sasuke's fans.

Il a des cheveux de jais et des yeux ébènes, un visage fin et on peut voir ses muscles à travers ses vêtements. Je dois bien l'avouer il est canon, même carrément canon. Ho je n'ai pas à rougir de lui, je suis moi aussi assez musclé mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai des groupies ou que je me la raconte.

Une fois que j'ai eu l'horreur de sa présence, je pars pour mon cour d'histoire géré par Kakashi Hatake. Il a les cheveux gris et une espèce d'écharpe cache une partie de son visage. Je le trouve super sympa même si c'est un gros pervers.

Je le sais parce que c'est le petit-ami de mon tuteur, Iruka Umino qui lui est brun avec une cicatrice sur le nez. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre de le faire entre hommes mais s'il est content alors moi aussi je l'aime tellement, c'est un vrai père pour moi. Quand enfin je rentre en classe, je vois encore Sakura collée à se ... Grr aucun mot ne peut le décrire, il est tellement… tellement détestable, tellement lui… Et quand il me remarque enfin il l'embrasse à pleine bouche… je suis tellement écœuré que je pars directement à ma place à côté de Kiba.

Kiba: les regarde pas tu vas encore plus.

Naru: tss j'ai envie de lui en coller une !

le cours de Kakashi-sensei je me suis endormi comme d'habitude.

P.O.V Sasuke

Pff elle m'énerve cette nana, elle n'arrête pas de se coller à moi… mais quand je remarque Naruto je ne peux pas m'empêcher et je l'embrasse parce que je suis sûr que ça l'énerve et que ça le dégoute. Je sais qu'il aime Sakura et c'est ça qui m'énerve encore plus. Quand notre prof entre Naruto dort, encore, vraiment mais quel baka.

A la fin du cours je le vois toujours dormir, Kiba essai de le réveillé mais rien, je dis au chewing-gum de partir sans moi, même si elle grogne et essaie de rester, Kiba est parti en marmonnant des jurons, et le prof lui aussi quitte la pièce sûrement pour retrouver son petit ami. Je me retrouve donc seul avec lui. J'en profite et m'assoies juste à côté de lui… Ce qu'il peut être mignon quand il dort je fond, je m'approche de lui et parle d'une voix douce.

Sasu : Naru-chan réveille toi

Naru: mmh... encore 2 minute.

Tellement adorable, je peux ne pas me retenir et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Naru : mmh... Sakura... moi aussi je t'aime.

HEIN ?! Tss… Le pire c'est qu'il a les yeux fermés, ça me saoul donc j'approfondis le baisé et là il se réveille

Naru: QUE ? Sasuke mais tu fous quoi ? Je faisais un super rêve avec Sakura qui m'embrassait, tu peux pas dégager là et me laisser me rendormir !

Et dire que c'est grâce à moi qu'il se sent si bien… Dans un sens, je suis content qu'il ait aimé mais je peux plus me retenir, quand il commence à partir je le plaque contre la porte et l'embrasse langoureusement même passionnément. Avec ça il comprendra peut être mes sentiments… Sauf que ça à l'air d'être peine perdu car il me repousse.

Naru : comment tu peux me faire ça, je ne suis pas gay ok !

J'essaie de m'approcher mais il recule et ouvre la porte d'un coup.

Naru : ne m'approche pas ! PD !Il partit en courant sans se retourner.

Sasu : merde le con, je vais faire comment moi pour le récupérer maintenant ?

...: tu n'as qu'à rester gentil et arrêter de l'humilier en public.

Sasu : ho ! Kakashi-sensei que faites-vous là ?

Kakashi : je viens chercher des documents que j'ai oubliés mais je t'ai entendu… Comme je te l'ai dit reste gentil avec lui, tiens et je t'invite à la maison tu pourras aussi dormir et comme ça tu pourras t'excuser, ça marche ?

Sasu : merci pour le conseil mais pour le reste je pense que Naruto ne va pas être content

Kakashi : ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je prendrais l'excuse de l'aide aux devoirs

Sasu rougissant : d'accord merci pour l'invitation, je vais préparer mes affaires.

P.O.V Naruto

Mais comment il a pu m'embrasser, m'embrasser vraiment…. Mais c'est pas ça le pire, ce qui est horrible c'est que moi j'ai aimé. C'est vrai, j'ai pensé que c'était Sakura mais il embrasse tellement bien et je sais pas… On aurai dit qu'il ne voulait pas m'humilier… Il l'a fait sans personne autour de nous et son baisé était doux peut être un peu colérique mais surtout, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était amoureux. NON NON impossible, il ne doit pas être gay… Sasuke gay impossible ! Mais c'est vrai que quand je l'ai insulté je suis sûr de l'avoir blessé, j'ai lu tellement de tristesse dans son regard. STOP il faut que j'arrête de culpabilisé c'est de sa faute après tout, il se fait Sakura…. RAHAAAA

...: Bon Naruto, tu vas encore t'arracher les cheveux ou on peut rentrer ?

Naru : WHAA ! Iruka j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ça va pas non !

Iruka : Haha désolé mon garçon bon tu viens ?

Naru: ok !

On part enfin et quand nous arrivons, Kakashi n'était pas encore rentré, j'en profite et pars dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs.

P.O.V Sasuke

Après avoir parlé avec Kakashi, je suis rentré chez moi, excité à l'idée d'aller chez Naruto. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir avec lui. Bon je sais qu'il va m'envoyer bouler ou me faire dormir sur le canapé mais je vais au moins passer du temps seul avec lui. Je me suis habillé d'un jean noir qui moule bien mes fesses, d'un t-shirt de même couleur tout aussi moulant et d'un collier avec les armoiries de ma famille. Une fois préparé, je vais en direction de chez mon blond. Une fois arrivé devant la porte je sonne malgré que je sois assez stressé.

P.O.V Naruto

J'entends sonner mais je ne descends pas, mais ça résonne et sa m'énerve que personne n'aille ouvrir donc je m'en charge.

Naru : putain Kakashi depuis quand tu sonnes...

Quand j'ouvre la porte et que je vois Sasuke, je suis tellement choqué que je referme la porte immédiatement.

Sasu : Ok je retiens… Naruto tu peux m'ouvrir s'il-te-plaît, c'est Kakashi qui m'a invité et il m'a dit de te dire qu'il passe sa soirée avec Iruka à l'extérieur

Naru: j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter !

Sasu : alors démerde-toi et si on te cambriole, tu viendras pas pleurer !

Naru : * gloups * bon ok tu peux dormir ici, mais tu vas sur le canapé et c'est non négociable et pour la peine tu vas préparer la bouffe!

Sasu : ok.

Naru: bon je te laisse je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs alors ne brûle pas tout !

Sasu : tu bloques où ?

Naru : en anglais.

Sasu : je pourrais t'aider si tu veux je suis plutôt doué dans cette matière.

Naru : ouais ça serait cool et je suppose que je peux faire l'effort de te filer un coup de main en maths.

Sasu rougit : …oui

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Moi : et Voilà donc comme mes chapitre pour moi font 1km de long je vais faire des parties donc désolé si pour certains c'est assez court

Sasu : c'est clair mon Naruuuu

Naru : ne m'approche

Sasu: pourquoi ?

Naru : je ne veux pas te perdre

Moi : vous avez terminé votre délire la ?

Sasu/Naru : oui

Moi : laissez des review et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et aussi je remercie reytan pour être devenu ma bêta, donc je la remercie du fond du cœur !


	2. Partie 2

et voila la partie 2 j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

disclaimer: je n'ai pas réussi à avoir les personnage de _Naruto _donc ils sont toujours et resteront a Masashi Kishimoto !

_Réponse au review :_

**Etsuko-sama:** nan je ne l'ai pas relu mais je pense que je vais le faire merci de me l'avoir indiquer ^^

**Sasunarufann:** merci pour ton review oui c'est peut être OOC mais voila en même temps c'est ma première fiction, pour le style théâtrale je ne changerai pas car c'est la seule qui sera dans ce style là, et pour ce qui est de la structure je veut bien te l'accorder il doit manquer des mots et j'ai oublier de relire mon chapitre, pour ce qui est de la ponctuation et toute la clic ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé je ne suis vraiment pas bonne en français et sinon pour la suite je croix que ça va te décevoir car cette fic est terminer depuis 1 an environs et je ne veut vraiment pas revenir dessus. Et pour ce qui est du style oui je sais c'est vraiment pas original mais comme je l'ai dis c'est ma première fiction sasunaru et première fiction tout court.

**Karaïsme:** merci pour ton review, oui je sais il manquais des mots et je me suis arranger pour le remettre bien. J'espère que la suite vas te plaire ^^

**Yume U:** je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^^ oui je l'avais déjà poster sur ce site mais j'ai préférer la supprimer pour la remettre toute corriger, je vois que tu a l'œil XD

* * *

P.O.V Normal

Ils sont donc montés dans la chambre du blond et l'Uchiwa commence tranquillement à lui expliquer l'exercice.

P.O.V Naruto

Merde j'ai des frissons, je sens son souffle dans ma nuque.

Naru : euh... Sasuke... tu pourrais te décaler s'il-te-plaît ?

Sasu : Pourquoi, mon corps te dérange tant que ça ?

Naru : m... Mais ce n'est pas ça c... c'est que euh...

Sasu : c'est bon je vais préparer la bouffe !

Naru rougis : o... ok

P.O.V Normal

Naruto se retrouve seul dans sa chambre à se battre avec son exercice d'anglais car il n'avait rien écouté aux explications de Sasuke. La raison, très simple, trop hypnotisé par son camarade et son corps n'avait pas supporté les frissons procurés par l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier dans un élan de gentillesse lui prépare justement des ramens au porc qu'il savait être les préférés du blond. L'Uzumaki sentit une bonne odeur et la suivi comme un animal suivrait sa proie, se retrouvant dans la cuisine où il vit deux bols sur la table.

Naru : DES RAMENS COOL.

Il se retourne vers le brun étonné.

Naru : Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas vu que lorsqu'on était plus jeune, quand je te demandais de venir avec moi au restaurant tu refusais toujours !

Sasu rougit : j'ai appris à en faire pour la personne que j'aime.

Naru moqueur : c'est qui ?!

Sasu : une personne que tu connais...

Naru : vraiment ? Dit dit c'est qui s'te-plaît !

Sasuke se rapprocha de l'oreille du blond et mordit le lobe. Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise.

Naru : AÏE mais ça va pas !

Le ténébreux rit aux éclats.

Sasu : hahaha désolé haha mais c'était trop hahaha tentant

Naru: c'est trop bizarre…

Sasuke s'arrêta de rire mais garda le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasu : de quoi ?

L'Uchiwa c'était rapproché en posant sa question et il était maintenant à quelque centimètre du visage de l'Uzumaki.

Naru rougit : de... de te voir t'excuser et de te voir rigoler... en public tu euh... ne rigole pas comme ça * petite voix * et éloigne toi s'il-te-plaît.

Sasu: cela te semblerait aussi bizarre que je veuille t'embrasser ?

Le blond devint pivoine quand la fin de la phrase eue atteint son cerveau.

Naru détourna la tête sur le côté

Naru: je sais que si tu fais ça c'est pour t'amuser et m'humilier… Alors oui ça serait trop bizarre…

Sasuke senti la rage gagner le plus profond de son être mais ne laissa rien voir jusqu'à qu'il parle, laissant sa colère agir.

Sasu : ET FACE A QUI TU POURRAIS ETRE HUMILIE , IL N'Y A QUE NOUS DANS CETTE BARAQUE ! * avec une voix plus douce * et je ne m'amuse pas. Sur ce, mange, je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

Naru : quoi mais… Et moi ?

Sasu : tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, je vais en boîte !

Naru: tu ne vas pas te bourrer la gueule ? Si ?

Sasu triste : tu m'as foutu le moral à zéro, c'est de _ta_ faute !

Naruto mangea son repas rapidement et mit tous dans l'évier lui promettant de tout laver en rentrant. Ils partirent alors tous les deux dans une boîte et plus exactement le " Konoha's club". Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui dansaient et d'autres qui étaient au bar. Le brun fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'assoir au bar pour commander deux Despé.

Naru : pourquoi t'a pris deux bières ?

Sasu : une pour toi et une pour moi, c'est moi qui offre! Ça te va une Despé ?

Naru : ouais c'est ma préférée.

Le barman leur ramena les bières et le blond prévint son ami qu'il allait danser. Sasuke resta au bar, il prit deux verres de whisky, deux de vodka, deux de scotch et trois Despé. Comme le blond commençait à s'ennuyer, il décida de rejoindre le brun au bar, Sasuke avait encore commandé une bière, il l'a porta à sa bouche mais le blond la prit immédiatement.

Naru : elle est pour moi celle-là.

Sasu crie : MAIS NARU-CHAN LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLEUUUUH !

Naru : mais t'est complétement bourré ma parole !

Sasu : meuuuh noon….Dit Naru tu la déjà fais ?

Naru : Q... QUOI !? bah non je la réserve à la personne que j'aime. Mais je voudrais savoir maintenant que tu es bourré et que tu ne risques pas de m'en foutre une, tu es vraiment gay ?

Sasu : oui enfin je suis bi mais je suis plus attiré par les hommes !

Naru : et tu la déjà fais ?

Sasu : ouaip avec des meufs comme avec des mecs mais ce n'était pas vraiment sincère.

Naru: donc tu t'es foutu de leurs gueules !?

Sasu : NON, mais je ne ressentais rien...

Naru: bon ok tu viens on rentre je suis fatigué.

Le brun hocha la tête, se leva en commençant à marcher mais il tituba et manqua de peu de s'étaler au sol, sauver par la seule présence du blond à laquelle il put s'accrocher.

Sasu : désolé…. Je vais avoir du mal… Pour rentrer je peux me tenir à toi ?

Naru : ouais c'est bon.

Ils partirent de la boîte pour arriver chez le blond. L'Uzumaki posa l'Uchiwa sur le canapé et le ténébreux le retourna et l'embrassa, susurrant des mots au creux de l'oreille de son futur amant.

Sasu : * d'une voix sensuelle * je te veux

Naru: QUOI ?! Mais **STOP** !

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

Bon Voilà la partie 2 de terminée je souhaite qu'elle vous plaise et si vous remarquez des fautes, oubliez les merci ^^

Naru : putain c'est quoi se bordel il va me faire quoi Sasuke ?!

Moi : hihi tu verras bien. Ouais je coupe juste dans un moment intéressant Lol je suis sadique haha

Sasuke : Julia je vais te tuer.

Moi : ouinnnnn pourquoi * s'enfuit en courant *

Naru : à la prochaine et laissez des reviews merci cher lecteurs

Sasuke : tss trop nul se chapitre !

Naru : tu chasses pas Julia ?

Sasuke : je suis un clone, Baka

Naru : Ha, et me traite pas de baka, baka !

sasuke: hn !

Moi : bon à plus et au plaisir de vous retrouver à la partie 3


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer**: les personnage appartiennent a _Masashi Kishimoto_ !

**hizh**: je suis contente que ça te plaise donc voila la suite pour toi ^^

Chapitre 1 partie 03.

Donc voilà je suis désolé pour se long retard mais je suis un vampire (nan je blague, je suis juste une fille de la nuit) donc je ne poste rien la journée par peur de me brûler les doigts… Bon j'arrête mon délire et je vais écrire.

* * *

Sasuke: pas trop tôt tant n'a mis du temps.  
Moi : ouais ouais je sais, bon assez de bla bla, place à l'écriture !

/!\ LEMON /!\  
Sasu : je te veux Naruto  
Naru : NANI? Mais STOP… CA VA PAS NON !

Sasuke lui lécha le coup jusqu'à sa clavicule laissant une marque cuisante, signe de possessivité car Naruto était à lui, uniquement à lui. Glissant sa main sous le t-shirt du blond pour le retirer, il déposa des baisés papillon sur chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau intégrant mentalement ses zones les plus érogènes. Il entendit un gémissement plus poussé lorsqu'il taquina de sa langue les tétons rosis qu'il mordilla avec amusement, de plus en plus excité par les bruits indécents que son amant émettait.

L'Uchiwa retira le reste des vêtements de l'Uzumaki. Il prit quelques instants pour le regarder avant de s'abaisser, frôlant la peau de ses lèvres et de prendre l'objet de ses désirs en bouche y appliquant de lents et agréables va-et-vient.

Naru : Sasu... ke... mmh NON... HA... arrête ...je vais... haaa.  
Sasu : ne t'inquiète pas, profite et laisse toi faire...  
Naru :HAAA

Le blond venait de jouir dans la bouche du brun qui en profita pour humidifier deux doigts. Agrémentant le tout de caresses, titillant ses lèvres avec sa langue, il dirigea sa main jusqu'à l'orifice du blond y incérant un doigt. Naruto laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Essayant de le distraire le plus possible à l'aide de baiser et tendresse, Sasuke ajouta le deuxième et attendit que Naruto s'y habitue pour commencer des mouvements de ciseau afin de le détendre au maximum.

Naru : Sa... su mmh... plus vite... hhaa  
Sasu : à tes ordres…

Le sourire du noiraud était à mille lieux de ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude, il était tellement heureux d'avoir Naruto à lui, le voir s'offrir à lui de cette manière le rendait quasiment euphorique. Voulant le satisfaire au maximum, il fit ce que l'Uzumaki venait de lui demander et augmenta la cadence. Naruto n'était plus que gémissements, se tortillant sous lui, ne pouvant plus penser correctement trop submergé par ses sensations contradictoires qui naissaient en lui.

Sasu : Naru j'en peux plus… Je peux plus me retenir…

Se sentant trop à l'étroit dans son boxer, Sasuke décida d'enlever ce qui était devenu bien trop encombrant. Se plaçant entre les jambes du blond, il l'embrassa chastement avant de glisser à l'intérieur du blond qui cria de douleur sous l'imposante présence de Sasuke. Le brun tremblant de désir s'excusa et commença à bouger. Les gestes étaient d'abord lents, l'Uchiwa ne voulant pas le faire souffrir d'avantage, puis il sentit Naruto se détendre et entamer lui-même des mouvements de bassins. Il augmenta la force de ses coups de butoir et fut satisfait lorsqu'il entendit Naruto hurler son plaisir dans une puissante jouissance.

FIN DU LEMON.

P.O.V Naruto

Je suis parti directement à la douche après ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke. Je ne peux pas le croire, je viens presque de me faire violer là, par un homme et qui plus est le mec qui me tape sur le système. Bon, parler de viol est un peu exagéré vu que j'ai bien pris mon pied mais je ne l'ai pas voulu… Enfin je crois...Bordel et moi qui réservais ma première fois à la personne que j'aimerais pour la vie… Ben c'est foutu… Putain mais comment il a pu oser me faire ça ! Je le hais, mais je le hais… Bon il faut que je dorme un peu demain j'ai cours pff… En plus je sens que je vais avoir mal partout…

P.O.V Sasuke  
Putain j'ai trop mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... Bon j'ai été boire au bar et ... merde le trou noir… je ne me souviens de rien… J'espère que je n'ai pas fait le con… bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut que je me prépare pour les cours même si je sens que je ne vais pas passer la journée sans m'endormir.

P.O.V Normal  
Sasuke se leva et se prépara pour le lycée. Il fit le petit déjeuner, quand Naruto descendit. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et dura toute la matinée. Une fois arriver au lycée, ils se séparèrent, le blond parti de son côté, étonnant le ténébreux qui se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Pourtant il ne fit rien et parti lui aussi de son côté.

P.O.V Sasuke  
Voilà une semaine que Naru m'ignore. Je me demande ce qu'il a. Il faut que je lui demande… Je me dirige vers lui et lui pose la question.

Naru : NE M'APPROCHE PAS, JE TE HAIS, MEURT, VA CREVER!

Il m'a dit ça avec tellement de hargne que je sens mon cœur tomber en miette…. Alors c'est vrai, il me déteste vraiment… bon… Alors plus rien ne me retient ici… Je me mets donc à courir vers chez moi. S'il veut tellement que je meurs alors je mourrais...

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Moi : Voilà pour la partie 3. Je voulais donner du suspense donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… Sinon si vous voyez des fautes ba oubliez les -_-. Alors Naruto, Sasuke vous en pensez quoi de ma partie ?

Sasu : pff trop nul  
Naru: ouinnnnnnnnnn Sasu tu m'a violé  
Sasu: * le prend dans ses bras* jamais je ne te ferais de mal c'est elle qui s'en ai prise à toi  
Naru: Julia méchante * chuchote a l'oreille de Julia* merci * a Sasuke* dit Sasu tu veux bien me réconforter  
Sasu: mais bien sur mon ange  
* ils partirent pour leur chambre*

Moi: bon ben voilà je me retrouve toute seule et je pense que pour la fin de ce chapitre je vais me faire tuer par Sasuke donc vaut mieux que je prenne une assurance vie… bon a toute et pour info la partie 4 sera la fin du chapitre 1 pour le chap 2 j'essaierais de le faire en un seul chapitre et laissez plein de reviwe **merciiii !**


	4. partie 4

P.O.V Sasuke

S´il veut tellement que je meurs alors je vais mourir…. Et puisque je n'ai pas pu lui dire tout ce que je pensais alors autant lui écrire une lettre, au moins il saura que je ne suis pas l'enfoiré de première qu'il croit que je suis…

"_ Naruto si tu lis cette lettre c´est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et je m´en excuse mais je ne peux vivre sans toi… Tu vas trouver ça lâche mais c'est comme ça il faut que je sois près de toi sinon je ne me sens mal… Mais voilà depuis que je suis allé dormir chez toi tu m´évite. T´aurai-je fais quelque chose après être allé au bar ? Je sais que j´ai trop bu, le matin quand je me suis réveillé j'étais nu… ça m'a plutôt surpris d'autant plus que je n'ai aucun souvenir de la soirée… Mais voilà je vais t´avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps: Mes parents sont mort assassinés par mon frère qui s´est ensuite suicidé, je me suis donc retrouvé tous seul, j´ai fait des petites boulotes, je suis allé à l´Ichiraku qui m'a embauché rapidement, et c´est là que j´ai pu te voir pour la première fois… Ton sourire m'a fait revivre, tu étais comme un rayon de soleil. Peu de temps après, on m´a dit que mes plats étaient meilleurs et je savais que c'était grâce à toi. La deuxième chose mais ça tu le sais déjà, je suis gay… Et c'est un peu à cause de toi si je peux dire ça comme ça… Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, quand j´ai vu tes cheveux or, tes yeux azuréens, ton sourire naïf et t´a frimousse enfantine, j'ai senti mon cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude et j'ai su que c'était toi… Maintenant mon Naruto je vais te dire une chose et le plus sérieusement du monde. Je t´aime de tout mon cœur à en crever même… mais voilà ce n´est pas réciproque et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir encore plus alors je te laisse… mais je t'aimerais toujours._  
_Sasuke Uchiwa_ "

Je pars dans ma salle de bain laissant la lettre sur le rebord du lavabo, et prend des ciseaux. J'ouvre le robinet et laisse couler l´eau dans la baignoire. Quand elle est assez remplie, je m'installe presque confortablement dedans et pose la lame du ciseau sur mon bras. D'un geste lent mais appuyé, je commence à me tailler les veines. J'ignore la douleur tout comme les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, je vois le sang se mélanger a l´eau pour ne former qu'une substance rougeâtre qui me fait un instant rêver. Je décide d'y aller encore plus profondément, voulant ressentir encore et toujours plus de douleur et me sens submergé par l'eau couleur vermeille. Je me laisse mourir pour toi mon ange, mon blond, mon Naruto.

P.O.V Naruto (un peu avant)

Voilà une semaine que j´ignore Sasuke mais je me rends compte que plus je m'éloigne plus ça me fait mal... Je sais maintenant que les sentiments que je lui porte sont au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer… Finalement, je crois que je l´aime et bien plus que ce que je pensais. Il faut que j'aille le voir, au moins pour lui parler, pour mettre les choses au clair et peut être qu'on pourra reprendre tout depuis le début… Oui il ne faut plus que je fuis... Je cours donc en direction de chez lui… Tiens c´est ouvert c´est étrange. Je fouille dans toutes les pièces sans aucun résultat quand j'entends l'eau couler. Je vais vers la salle de bain et vois du sang. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à mesure que je m'approche… il est là, dans la baignoire qui est remplie de sang, c´est horrible…. Je retiens un haut le cœur et me précipite vers lui. Je le sort de l´eau et le prend dans mes bras. Je remarque qu´il s´est taillé les veines. Je suis horrifié. Je prends son pouls, il est très faible. Ni une ni deux je rassemble mes esprits et j´appelle les secours.

Naru : Pourquoi... pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant que j´ai compris mes sentiments?  
Sasu : la... lavabo...

Je regarde le lavabo, il y a une lettre mais je l'ignore, j'attends les secours qui ne vont pas tarder… je trouve le temps long, tellement long alors que je le garde contre moi… J'entends les secours arriver, ils emportent Sasuke, je prends alors rapidement la lettre et part dans le camion des secours, je m´assois près de mon amour refusant de le laisser seul et lis la lettre, elle me fait pleurer….

P.O.V Normal  
Le camion parti pour l´hôpital, Naruto resta au chevet du brun. Les médecins lui conseillèrent d´aller dormir mais il refusa, ne pouvant fermer les yeux sans voir cette ignoble image que celle d'un Sasuke mort. Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto était toujours dans le même état. Il conservait sur lui la lettre, ne la quittant à aucune moment, ne parlait plus ni à ses amis du lycée ni à son tuteur ni à personne d'autre. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il était conscient de créer dans son entourage, il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voyait était que Sasuke avait sombré dans un coma malgré son intervention et l'avait tiré avec lui dans un abysse de tristesse et de désespoir.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Et donc voila la partie 4 vous en pensez quoi ? bon aller je poste la suite dans quelque minute ^^

Moi : alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
Naru : SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Moi *pleure * Naru désolé mais...  
Naru : sasuke me quitte passssss  
Moi : ouinnnnnnnn * part dans sa chambre chialer*  
Naru : ouinnnnnnnnnnn * part dans la chambre de Sasuke chialer*  
Sasu: je sais pas ce qui ce passe et je veux pas le savoir


	5. Chapter 2

et voila le dernier chapitre de cette série ^^ et voici la réponse au review !

**Makoto**: je peux comprendre que tu n'aime pas cette façon de récit mais comme c'était ma première fiction elle est comme ça, mais les prochaine a venir serons sous format roman ^^

**Rania:** ^^ je suis contente que tu aimes, ça me ferais plaisir que tu lises mes prochain récits ^^

**Fafa:** oui je sais merci, mais j'avais totalement oublier à ce moment ^^

**La Gamine**: car je ne le pense pas et que personnellement je ne voix pas pourquoi mais bon je suis nul en français !

**Lizbeth**: je suis heureuse que tu aime la relire ^^

**Ernessa:** oui j'en suis désoler mais a vrai dire c'est ma toute première fiction et je sais que je ne suis vraiment qu'une débutante ^^ mais je compte bien m'améliorer ^^

Merci a tous pour vos review ^^

* * *

Chap. 2: le retour de Sasuke

P.O.V normal

Voilà un an que Sasuke se trouve dans le coma, Naruto lui est comme vidé de toute énergie, il n'a plus le goût de vivre. Il l'a bien compris il aime le brun et le voir comme ça, dans le coma, il se sent comme détruit. Les médecins ont autorisé Naruto à venir lui rendre visite uniquement le soir. Naruto se trouve donc en cour pendant la journée même s'il n'a qu'une envie, rester auprès de Sasuke. Justement, ce matin, il voit Kiba arrive en courant dans la classe.

Kiba: vous n'allez pas me croire, j'ai vu Sasuke entré dans le bureau de la directrice !  
Sakura: ce n'est pas possible, hier encore je suis allée le voir et rien n'avait changé, il était toujours dans le coma.  
Kiba: mais...  
Sakura: en parlant de ça Naruto n'est même pas venu le voir… Il le déteste tellement maintenant que je suis sûr qu'il est content que Sasuke sois parti.  
Naru: c'est tout le contraire !

Toute la classe se retourna pour regarder le blond avec étonnement. Ce dernier venait de parler pour la première fois depuis un an.

Naru: je n'ai pas le droit de venir le voir dans la journée !  
Kiba: c'est logique sinon il y resterait tout le temps et ne pourrait plus venir en cours.

Toute la classe resta silencieuse quand Kakashi entra, les élèves se mirent à leur place.

Kakashi: bien je vous présente un nouveau pas si nous que ça !

Un garçon entra dans la classe, tous restèrent sans voix en fixant la personne qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux.

...: bonjour je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa  
Naru: que...

Le blond se leva, couru vers la porte mais son sensei l'en empêcha, l'arrêtant en l'attrapant par le bras.

kakashi: si tu comptes sortir de ma classe, emmène Sasuke avec toi pour lui faire le tour de l'école !

Naru: mais c'est pas la peine il la connaît déjà cette fichue école !

Naruto c'était retourné et regardait le brun dans les yeux avec incompréhension.

Kakashi: il a...  
Sasu: j'ai perdu la mémoire !  
Naru : Rien à foutre, bordel ! Comment tu peux oublier la personne que tu aimes, que tu as violée et qui a été horrifié par la vue de ton corps baignant dans du sang ! Tu as essayé de te suicider tout en laissant une lettre à cette personne, comment... * sa voix tremble* comment oses-tu ?

Naruto resta sur place un instant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il c'était enfin rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Sasuke est au même moment, ce dernier perd la mémoire. Il le regardait toujours mais rien, il ne lisait rien dans ses yeux à part une grande lassitude. Cette absence d'émotion le fit s'enfuir aux les toilette pour y pleurer et maudire son brun.

P.O.V Sasuke  
Me voilà la planté devant la porte de la classe à regarder ce blond qui vient de me faire des révélations. Je suis peut être amnésique mais il a raison, COMMENT j'ai pu oublier cette personne, surtout si j'étais amoureux d'elle. Hé merde…. Quel con

Kakashi: Sasuke tu veux bien aller chercher Naruto s'il-te-plaît ? Il doit être dans les toilettes de l'établissement.  
Sasu: oui même si je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où c'est.

Je partis tout de même avant qu'il puisse me répondre, bon j'avoue ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire car je me suis un peu perdu, même énormément mais après quelques minutes à tourner en rond, j'arrive à trouver les toilette. Une fois entré, j'entends des sanglots et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens vraiment très triste.

P.O.V Naruto  
Je suis dans les toilettes, dans un cabinet fermé à clés et je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps. J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans les chiottes mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, de toute manière je ne peux pas..

...: Naruto ?  
Naru: ...

Je n'y crois pas Sasuke est venu me chercher moi, il est venu pour moi !

Sasu: Naruto t'est là ?  
Naru: dégage t'as rien à foutre ici !  
Sasu: sors, il faut qu'on parle  
Naru: je ne veux pas parler avec toi.  
Sasu: mais ouvre... rhoooo et puis merde !

Et voilà il va partir, je recommence à malgré moi à pleurer puis j'entends des bruits, des jurons et je le vois, devant moi, se tenant toujours à la cloison de la cabine voisine qu'il venait d'escalader!

Naru: mais tu fous quoi ? Dégage je te dis !  
Sasu: tu vas te calmer oui ? Usuratonkeshi !

Cette insulte, qui pour moi maintenant n'en est plus une me fait tellement d'effet que je ne peux plus parler. Sasuke avant tout ça m'appelait souvent de cette façon, tellement souvent que c'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre nous, ça me montrait à quel point il avait de l'attention pour moi, j'étais différent des autres. Cette révélation me redonne soudain du baume au cœur et pour la première fois depuis un an je suis enfin heureux.

Naru: ma question va te paraitre étrange mais te souviens-tu de tes penchants sexuels ?  
Sasu: le fait que je sois gay ? Oui je le sais pourquoi ?  
Naru: pour rien...  
Sasu: la personne que j'aime est un mec n'est-ce-pas ?

Je n'ose plus parler, j'ai peur d'aller trop loin et de lui avouer que cette fameuse personne c'est moi. Pourtant, une partie de moi rêve de tout lui avouer et qui sait, on pourrait peut-être commencer quelque chose…

Naru: ou... oui  
Sasu: et c'est qui ?  
Naru: ça tu devras le découvrir par toi-même… Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire  
Sasu: mais euh... Naru-chan

Merde à chaque fois qu'il m'a appelé comme ça il m'embrassait toujours ensuite… Je vais pas tenir longtemps…

Naru: euh... Quoi  
Sasu: Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Bingo, certaine chose n'ont pas changés…. J'aurais dû le parier, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation et je pense que Sasuke doit se demander pourquoi.

Sasu: on dirait que tu savais que j'allais te demander ça !

Double bingo

Naru: et bien peut être ! Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Quand Sasuke comprit que je me jouais de lui, il me prit fermement les poignets et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je le laisse faire, submergé par le plaisir, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai attendu ce moment… Quand on se sépare, un grognement de frustration incontrôlé sort de ma bouche.

Sasu: et bien je vois que ça ta plus, ne ?  
Naru: j'avoue ça ma plus. Pour tout te dire, je n'étais pas gay à la base, mais je le suis devenu à cause d'un mec trop possessif  
Sasu: t'a dû le quitter ?  
Naru: il m'a violé

Merde je fous quoi, si je continu comme ça, il va se douter de quelque chose…

Sasu: t'es allé voir les flics ?  
Naru: non, je l'ai ignoré pendant une semaine et quand j'ai voulu lui reparler il n'était pas au lycée donc je suis allé chez lui inquiet…J'ai fouillé toute sa baraque et c'est par la suite que je suis tombé sur...  
Sasu: lui occupé à baiser un autre mec ?  
Naru: la ferme et laisse-moi terminer d'accord ! Donc je suis allé dans la salle de bain, il y avait son corps inerte dans la baignoire et une lettre sur le lavabo…  
Sasu: j'ai comme l'impression que tu parles de moi !

Au point ou j'en suis, autant aller jusqu'au bout quitte à tout perdre…

Naru : tien ta lettre.

P .O.V Sasuke  
Naruto me donne une lettre que je commence à lire. Pourtant je ne peux aller plus loin que le début, mes yeux bloquent sur la première phrase ou je peux voir marqué un « je t'aime Naruto.». Alors c'était lui la personne que j'aime ? Est-ce que ça m'étonne ? Non au fond de moi je pense que je l'ai toujours su et ça même sans ma mémoire, ça m'a tellement perturbé de l'entendre pleurer ou de le voir énervé… Je ne peux plus le laisser partir ou lui faire du mal… Je me jette donc sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sasu : merci mon ange. Je t'aime  
Naru : tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?  
Sasu : non désolé…. Mais je sais que c'est toi !

On entend la sonnerie retentir pour aller manger et une autre personne entre dans les toilettes.

... : oï Naruto tu te grouille de sortir des chiottes ouais ? Et toi aussi Sasuke, si tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es la tu te trompes!  
Naru : la ferme Kiba essaie au moins d'avouer tes sentiments à Shino et après on verra !

Comment ce mec a bien pu savoir que j'étais là avec mon blond ? Oui oui j'ai dit MON blond parce que c'est vrai, il m'appartient !

Sasu : j'arrive.

Je regarde Naruto et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois en lui murmurant à l'oreille que je l'aime, il acquiesce et on sort des toilettes ensemble.

P.O.V normal  
L'uchiwa et l'uzumaki sortirent des toilette pour rejoindre l'inuzuka qui était avec toute la bande composé de Neji, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Sakura et Lee, ainsi que la bande de Sasuke avec Gaara, Suigetsu, Jûugo et Karin, la cousine de Naruto.

Kiba : hey, je vous ramène nos deux pisseurs de première!  
Naru : Kiba ! Putain mais la ferme !  
Sasu : ...  
Naru : mais dis quelque chose Sasuke !  
Sasu : ...

P.O.V Naruto  
Ça m'énerve, il ne répond pas et voilà en plus ce chewing-gum qui arrive… Et dire que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle avant… beurk, je devais vraiment être désespéré !

Sakura : dis dis Sasuke tu te souviens que l'on sortait ensemble ?Dit-elle tout sourire en agrippant son bras.

Bordel de merde, elle me soul tellement que j'ai envie de la tuer…

Sasu : ouaip, je m'en souviens et d'ailleurs j'ai une annonce à faire.

Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel, il se souvient d'elle mais pas de moi. Tss…. Quel enfoiré…

Sasu : Naru-chan ?  
Naru : quoi mais t'est fou pas devant tout le monde.  
Sasu : tant pis moi je le dit, je suis gay et j'aime quelqu'un !

P.O.V normal  
Tous se turent et regardèrent le brun comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il venait d'une autre planète.

Gaara : Ba tu le dis enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tient moi aussi, j'en profite et je le dit, je suis gay et fier de l'être !

Cette fois ci tous regardèrent le no sabaku.

Sakura : Sasuke comment ? Et qui est cette personne ? Dit-elle avec un sourire mesquin  
Sasuke : je ne peux pas le dire s'il ne le veut pas.

P.O.V Naruto  
Comment veut-il que je reste de marbre quand il annonce ça. Je m'empresse alors d'aller vers lui, je l'attire vers moi en agrippant sa chemise, lui prend le visage et l'embrasse. Bien sûr il ne perd pas de temps et approfondi le baiser. Nos langues jouent entre elles et quand on se sépare on est à bout de souffle. Gaara et Kiba siffle et Sasuke souri en me remerciant.

Sakura : mais... c'est impossible tu le détestais et il te détestait !  
Sasu : eh bien je jouais la comédie…. Et si tu veux une preuve, c'est marqué dans une lettre noir sur blanc, « je t'aime Naruto ».

Naruto rougit et sourit : tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier surtout envers elle, si tu aimes une personne tu l'aimes point barre !

Après quelques mois Sakura se fit une raison malgré tout, nous laissant tranquille moi et mon brun. On est heureux ensemble, j'ai d'ailleurs emménagé chez lui et tous se passe très bien. Gaara sort avec Neji et Kiba a enfin trouvé le courage de se déclarer a Shino qui a répondu positivement à ses sentiments, j'étais tellement content pour lui qu'on a même fait une petite fête!  
Sasuke n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire mais on a convenu tous les deux dit qu'on laissait le passé en dehors de ça et qu'on commencerait notre histoire à zéro. Même Sakura a tourné la page, elle a rencontré un garçon qui s'appelle Sai et dois reconnaitre qu'ils vont super bien ensemble. Bref, tout ça pour dire que même si on a mit du temps, Sasuke et moi on file le parfait amour et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Fin

* * *

et voila c'est enfin terminer merci a ma béta lectrice pour avoir tout corriger et merci a tous ceux qui on laisser un review ou qui vont en laisser ^^ a plus pour de nouvelle aventure ! ( ok je sort -_- )


End file.
